


Underneath

by lightsonfire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, I guess???, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spanking, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i imagined this taking place a few months after jumin and MC's marriage, mentioned BDSM concepts, oh wow i get to tag uhhhh, probably some other tags ive forgotten, the other characters are kinda just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsonfire/pseuds/lightsonfire
Summary: He wasn’t sloppy, even if something seemed to go unplanned, he had already thought about it hours ago. He was simply a planner, lucky for you. While you may have been unaware of something, Jumin had been scheming about how he was going to have you begging for him by the end of the night. Which is exactly what was happening tonight while you were out to dinner with all of the RFA.





	1. Chapter 1

Jumin Han is a man of absolutes. He doesn’t do things half-assed or incompletely, every single thing he does has to be done fully and perfectly to his high standards. Everything he did had to be the way he wanted it, from his work… to the bedroom. He wasn’t sloppy, even if something seemed to go unplanned, he had already thought about it hours ago. He was simply a planner, lucky for you. While you may have been unaware of something, he had been scheming about how he was going to have you begging for him by the end of the night. Which is exactly what was happening tonight while you were out to dinner with all of the RFA.

Yoosung and Saeyoung were lost in conversation, with Saeyoung basically tricking Yoosung into a whole elaborate lie. Zen and Jaehee also seemed to be in their own world—you could hear Jaehee talking about Zen’s character in one of his recent plays. You sighed contently at the friends around you, taking another bite of your pasta and feeling your husband’s presence to your left. 

Until all of a sudden you weren’t just aware of his presence, but you were feeling his hand place itself on your upper thigh.

You turned and looked up at him, trying to send a small warning in your eyes. He just started back at you, making a confused face. You huffed and went back to your pasta. Jaehee moved her eyes from Zen to you, asking for your opinion on his characterization.

“I think it was really interesting how Zen’s voice shook at the most emotionally charged part. Instead of actually crying, he seemed to be nearly crying, which gave me the impression that his character was still fighting to appear strong, even if—”, your voice cut off with a small shriek. Jumin’s hand had quickly moved from your upper thigh to rubbing small circles on your inner thigh, up your dress and dangerously close to your cunt. You could feel the heat from his hand.

“Everything okay, (MC)?” Jaehee questioned, confusion thick in her voice. You could now feel the eyes of everyone at the table on you.

“Yeah—everything okay, (MC)?” Jumin echoed with a sultry tone and smirk on his face. You gritted your teeth, sending him a knowing glare.

“Sorry about that. I’m fine”, you faked cheery. Jaehee seemed to take your response, turning back to Zen while he seemed to be more skeptical. Everyone else seemed to turn back to their respective conversations while you looked up at your husband.

“Jumin, what are you doing?” You demanded, leaning up to his ear, whispering. He was still rubbing his hand along your inner thigh. 

“Just making this dinner more interesting. Any objections?” He looked back at you, smirk unwavering. You sighed and shook your head. As much as this made you irritated and nervous, you couldn’t fight the small part of you that ignited a desire. This act of possibly being caught while simply out to dinner made you feel excited, _dirty even_. You knew you should be shoving Jumin’s hand away, but you truly didn’t want to. So it just sat there, rubbing your inner thigh, but moving no higher. You opened your legs a little farther, giving your husband’s hands easier access to your cunt. The rubbing suddenly stopped as he looked down to you again, one eyebrow cocked. _A question_ , you thought. You looked back down at your pasta and moved to place your hand on top of his, guiding his hand to your center. 

You let out a small sigh, feeling his fingers ghost over your folds. You removed your hand as two fingers began to play with your clit through your soaked panties, and you could feel your face growing hotter by the second. Rubbing small circles on your clit, Jumin could feel how wet you were; his cock started to grow hard. You never thought you would be into this kind of exibitionism, but here right now, you were definitely turned on. A shiver ran through you as you tried to continue to keep quiet, becoming increasingly harder to do as Jumin’s fingers sped up on your clit.

“So, (MC)”, Saeyoung turned to you, “we haven’t talked all that much recently, outside of the messenger. How’s the married life?”

“I mean, it’s not that much different than life before”, you laughed. “Jumin works as usual and I stay home as usual. The only difference is Elizabeth the 3rd fighting for his _attention_.” Your voice had gone an octave higher as Jumin pushed your panties to the side and slipped his middle and ring finger into your dripping pussy. Your hand clenched on the table as you coughed, trying to play it off.

“I still think it was too fast”, Zen trailed off, quickly diverting the attention from you. Your husband’s fingers were slowly thrusting in and out of you, not fast enough to build your orgasm, but fast enough for you to have to stifle moans. You subconsciously began grinding yourself onto his fingers. Jumin licked his lips at the movement, looking down at you again.

“Zen, you’re just jealous”, Saeyoung told him. Zen sighed as he rolled his eyes. Jumin’s fingers began to thrust faster as his thumb found your clit. Your eyes momentarily fluttered closed and you bit your lip, hoping no one was looking at you. As Jumin’s hands brought you closer and closer to the edge, all you could think about is what he would do to you after you went home. Would he spank you tonight? Tie you up too? Continuously bring you to orgasm, only to pull away at the last minute or make you come for him over and over again? Your mind kept wandering to all of the possibilities. You were only brought back to Earth by Yoosung’s whine.

“I’m never going to get a girlfriend. I give up”, he groaned. The aimless chatter began again as Saeyoung started to tease Yoosung more, Jaehee attempted to calm him, and Zen tried to give him tips. You felt yourself growing close, your legs beginning to shake.

“(MC)”, Jumin’s quiet but commanding tone spoke in your ear. You glanced up at him, only to look back down when you saw the intensity of desire in his eyes. “Do you know what you’re going to do for me?”

You shook your head, hoping that he would stop but also craving your orgasm. His movements got faster and you prayed that there wouldn’t be any noise from your wet cunt. You were so close.

“You’re going to come for me, in front of all our friends at dinner. Can you do that for me, angel?” He gave a particularly hard thrust. “Now, (MC).”

You felt yourself tip over the edge. Your legs clenched shut as you bit your lip hard, successfully not letting out a single moan. You shook as Jumin fingers slowly worked you through your orgasm. He leaned down to your ear again, “Good girl.”

“Hey (MC), are you sure you’re okay?” You heard Saeyoung ask you. You blushed hard as Jumin retrieved his hand from under your dress. You watched Jumin wipe his fingers off on the napkin in his lap. You stammered a bit.

“Actually, I think she’s feeling a little sick. (MC), why don’t we head home, hm?” Jumin pondered. You knew his true intentions and nodded your head at him, trying to hide your small smile. He placed a check down on the table, all filled out except for the dollar amount. Your friends all stared at him.

“Sorry for leaving early everyone, dinner’s on me. I think I’ll have something else at home.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Driver Kim, (MC) and I are ready to go home now,” Jumin spoke sternly into his phone.

Your fingers were laced with his, heart beating fast at the thought of what your night held. You were still shaking, not from your orgasm, but from the fact that your husband just got you off right there in front of _all your friends at dinner_. Jumin and you had fucked in a bathroom at a party before, but you had never done something that far where you could have gotten so easily caught. He was unbelievable.

You were shocked at how turned on it made you. You never thought yourself to be an exibitionist or anything like it, but maybe you could be talked into it. It was hot—the idea of Jumin taking control like that when no one else knew you were literally coming in your dress.

You were pulled out of your thoughts as Jumin gripped your hand tighter, getting your attention.

“Everything good?” he asked, eye contact unwavering. It was his way of checking everything he did was okay with you, wanted by you. You smiled at him.

“Always good when I’m with you,” you told him. He huffed a laugh as you leaned into his side. He wrapped his other arm around your waist, pulling you towards him, chest to chest. The breath rushed out of your lungs and you looked up to his eyes.

“You’re positively ruining me, kitten”, he spoke lowly so only you could hear him. You felt your face heat up slightly as you became aware of the hardness of his manhood, pressing against you. You started to trail your hand towards it, but he gripped your wrist before you could get to it. His eyes read _‘not yet’_.

Suddenly, his phone rang again.

“Driver Kim?” he asked, picking up the call, “yes, we’ll be right out.”

Jumin tugged you along with him, out the doors of the restaurant to the car. Opening the door for you, he whispered in your ear again.

“I wonder how fast I can make you come again…”

Your mouth fell open as you heard him let out a small chuckle, shutting the door in your face. You sat there gaping at the closed door; you were sure in for an interesting night. You heard your husband open the door on the other side and slide in. Goosebumps rose on your skin as he moved closer to you.

“Driver Kim? Can you roll up the partition?” he asked, voice devoid of any sign of what he was about to do to you. There was no response from the other man as he simply rolled up the partition, separating you from him. You were left alone with Jumin. 

He wasted no time—immediately attacking your lips. A small moan vibrated in your throat. He was always impossibly good at this; it made you want to scream. He was just so _perfect_ at everything. 

His lips slid against yours, soft lips contrasting his firm hold on your face. Your hands found a home gripping the collar of the white button-up he wore. You didn’t care if you tore it right off his body then. You felt him huff out a breath from his nose at your desperateness. His tongue quickly forced its way into your mouth, not like you were complaining. It circled your own tongue, exploring your mouth. You gripped his collar harder.

You disconnected your lips, pulling yourself onto his lap and straddling his hips. You leaned to reconnect your lips, but Jumin pulled back, readable smile wide on his lips.

“This is quite a suggestive position, isn’t it?” he taunted, gripping onto your hips. His breath was hot on your face. You swallowed thickly.

“You just fingered me _at dinner_ and now you’re going to tease me over the fact that I’m on top of you?”

“I just find it amusing…” he spoke, voice sultry, “watching you trying to take control.”

Before your brain come up with a response, you felt a hard _smack_ come down on your ass. You threw a hand over your mouth to quiet the cry that came out. You made eye contact with your husband again. He was quite proud of his ability to quiet you; it was evident from the smirk painted on his mouth.

“You know I’m in charge.”

He rubbed over the spot he had hit on your ass and leaned forward to press kisses along your collarbone. You sighed as you tried to steady your breathing. You felt dizzy—drunk on the contrast of the hard smack on your backside with the soft, butterfly kisses that were now being left on you. It felt too little now.

The car came to a stop as you heard Driver Kim knock on the window of the partition. You felt your face heat up again, knowing that he probably heard you.

You climbed off Jumin. He opened up the door on his side, holding it open for you then shutting it. He tapped on Driver Kim’s window and thanked him after he rolled it down. Your husband took your hand as he lead you inside to your shared home. You felt yourself growing impatient with anticipation. 

Before you knew it, Jumin was opening the front door. He waited for you to enter in front of him. He followed after you and you heard the door shut, then lock.

“Where’s Elizabeth the—” your question was cut short as you were shoved against the wall next to the door. 

Jumin kissed you with a ferocity that you knew would have you wrecked, either by the kiss alone or the rest of the activities that you knew were going to unfold. One of his hands intertwined with yours, raising it up and placing it against the wall. His other hand found itself on your jaw. 

His tongue was immediately in your mouth, but you still fought for some control in the kiss. Your tongue slid over the top of his as you went to explore his mouth. You felt a groan vibrate in his throat. He pulled away from the kiss, out of breath.

“I want you right here,” he spoke into your ear, “right now.”

A shiver ran through you at his demand. You keened and you couldn’t help the way your hips arched upwards to meet his. You felt the huff of air on the side of your face as Jumin chuckled lowly. 

“Then, take me,” you whispered back. 

It was like all hell broke loose. In seconds, Jumin lifted you up and pressed you against the wall. Your legs wrapped around his waist as his hands gripped your thighs so hard that you knew they’d be bruises tomorrow. His mouth was all over your neck. What started as sloppy kisses along you became harsh sucks—he was aiming to mark you. 

You couldn’t stop the breathy, quiet moans leaving your lips at the slight pain along your sensitive neck. After leaving one dark mark after another, he began to lightly kiss and lick over them. You were growing impatient. Your hands moved from hanging on his neck to sneaking down below his head, trying to unbutton his shirt. All of the clothes you both still wore was _annoying_. 

Jumin got the hint and lowered you back to the floor. He began unbuttoning his shirt himself as you quickly rid yourself of your dress, letting it drop to the floor unceremoniously. By the time you were done, Jumin had gotten his shirt off. You jumped to unbuckle his belt, but he gripped your wrist.

“There you go again: thinking you’re in control,” he said. He pushed your hand aside and slowly started to remove his own belt. You waited impatiently, listening to the clinking of it.

“Go bend over the couch.” His voice showed no room for argument, no room for pleas. It demanded your attention and demanded you to _listen_. 

“O-okay, yes,” you nodded, voice coming out shaky. You wasted no time to go to the couch and bend forward over the armrest. Your face was heating up at such a compromising position, knowing that Jumin was absolutely staring at your backside. 

You jumped as you felt a warm hand place itself on your lower back. You were quickly shushed while the hand rubbed up and down your back.

The hand trailed lower, rubbing along your ass. You sighed contently, lost in the sensation, forgetting soon that this would be punishment. 

All of a sudden the warmth was gone, replaced with a cool leather on your ass. You gasped, slight fear beginning to make your heart race.

“Give me a color, honey,” Jumin spoke into your ear. You hadn’t heard or felt him get that close to you. You took a deep breath to steady your breathing.

“Green,” you said clearly. “Hit me, Jumin.”

You hear a soft chuckle, and that’s all the warning you got before the belt came down on smack in the middle of your ass. The air rushed out of your lungs; when you tried to breath back in, you wheezed.

“Count,” Jumin commanded, placing a firm hand on your lower back again. You nodded slowly.

“O-one,” you huffed out. You heard him mumble a _‘good’_ and felt another strike. This time it was harder and a high-pitched moan fell from your lips. You tried to steady your breathing again, but the hand on your lower back pressed downwards. He was growing impatient waiting for you.

“ _Two_ ,” you shuddered. Jumin hummed in acknowledgment. 

“I’m going to go faster—remember to count.”

The belt came down on your ass three times in rapid succession. You yelled, voice straining. The pain shot through your entire body, with a warming settling feeling of pleasure following in its wake. You took a shaky breath in, “three, four, five.”

Jumin rubbed on your lower back before striking the belt again, this time more lightly than all the previous times. 

“Si— _ah_!” you cried out, getting cut off as two harsh _smacks_ came down. They were the hardest so far and you couldn’t control the moans that slipped out of you with every breath you took.

“(MC),” Jumin commanded, goosebumps rising on your skin in response to his tone. You could feel your arousal starting to pool in your underwear; you were sure your husband could see it as well, as you were bent over for him.

“Seven,” you moaned, “eight.”

“I’m going to give you these last two quickly, but they’re going to be hard. Think you can take it?” he asked you, tauntingly. He might have been putting up his front still, but you could tell the underlying meaning. He was checking in on you—giving you a chance to call _red_.

“All green, Jumin. _Yes_.”

As soon as you finished your sentence, the belt cracked against your ass once, then twice. The pain rocked through your body as you _screamed_. You threw a hand over your mouth to try to stifle yourself, but in response you got a hand in your hair, pulling your head back. You gasped and dropped your hand.

Shuddering and slipping small moans with every breath, you couldn’t think. Jumin was silent.

“Nine, ten.”

For a second, all was still. You couldn’t hear anything over your breathing and your heartbeat in your ears. Your whole body felt electrified, overly sensitive with the dull throbbing on your ass, and Jumin’s hand _still_ pulling your hair wasn’t helping it. You couldn’t stop shaking; your mind felt blank.

Jumin quickly let go of your hair, your head dropping down as you groaned, and went to stripping the rest of his clothing off. You found the energy to sit up and turn around, but as soon as you did the hand was back in your hair. 

He pushed you back into your previous position, his grip unwavering. You turned your head to look at him only to be met with a full smirk. You moaned lowly, feeling his hand move down to your panties and push them downwards. They fell down your legs, to your ankles, and you stepped out of them.

“Spread your legs.”

You did as he said, then felt two fingers ghost over your folds. You mewled and pushed backwards, eager for him to please you.

“You already came at the restaurant, but still whining for more. What an insatiable whore,” he tsked. You couldn’t help but blush, feeling shameful as you turned your head so he couldn’t see your face anymore. “But—since you were such a good girl, taking a good spanking like that—I guess I should reward you.”

Before he finished the sentence, you felt the two fingers push themselves inside of you. Jumin wasted no time to quickly pick up a moderate pace. You moaned as you constricted around his fingers. It felt so good, especially after feeling nothing but pain. You were incredibly sensitive, making you even more responsive to each and every touch.

You gasped, feeling your husband lean down to you. You felt his lips ghost over your ear, breath fanning over the side of your face.

“You’re perfect, babygirl,” he whispered. You moaned out his name, high pitched and breathy. His pace began to gain speed and his fingers were reaching deeper and deeper inside of your wet heat.

“You want more? Want my cock, honey?” he taunted, leaning up again to angle his fingers. 

“ _Please_ ,” you choked out between moans. His grip on your hair tightened slightly, causing your breath to hitch. 

“Please what?” His fingers slipped out, going to ghost over your clit. It was minimal stimulation, but not enough. “You know that I like it when you use your words.”

“Fuck me, Jumin,” you said shakily. You heard a huff come from your husband, then the hand finally let go of your hair. You sighed with relief, which quickly turned into a moan as you felt his tip against your pussy.

Done with the teasing, he pushed himself inside you quickly. You let out a long moan, hands gripping the couch tightly. You hear him let out a shuddering, quiet moan once he was fully seated inside of you. 

Without letting you adjust, he began a ruthless pace. He had been on the edge a long time, as had you. You couldn’t stifle any of your noises with the speed that he was setting. His cock seemed to be hitting all the right spots, making you feel on fire. The only sounds to be heard were your moans, his shuddering sighs, and the slapping of skin against skin.

“Yes— _god_ —yes!” you cried out, his pace unwavering. The grip on your hips would most likely leave more bruises, but you didn’t care. You never did. “Please, don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, baby,” he told you, voice low, panting.

His hands came to grip your shoulders, shifting himself, creating an entire new sensation with the new angle. You squeezed your eyes shut, unable to deal with the pleasure coursing through you. He was relentlessly pounding into you. 

But suddenly, his pace stopped. He was once again gripping your hair, pulling his cock out of you dripping center. 

Your breath hitched as he dragged you towards the front of the couch, where he sat down, and pulled you onto his lap. You were straddling him.

“Ride me,” he commanded, not asked. You keened, unable to say no.

You quickly gripped his pulsing weight and lined it up to your cunt. Together, you both moaned as you sunk down deeper and _deeper_ onto him. You shuddered, feeling yourself bottom out on top of Jumin. 

“F- _Fuck_ , Jumin— _ah_ —you feel so good,” you sighed, brokenly. His hands went to your back, quickly finding the clasp to the bra you still wore. It had yet to come off in the heat and fast pace of the evening. You let one side slip down your arm, then the next. 

Your husband wasted no time to cup your breast, fingers quickly finding your hardened buds, rolling them. You hiccuped at the overwhelming feeling.

“I said, _ride me_ ,” he growled at you, punctuating it with a sharp thrust of his hips up into you.

You moaned, high and tinny. You quickly gripped his shoulders and began to bounce. At this angle, his cock hit deep. You were so overwhelmed with the pleasure of feeling so full, so full of _Jumin_. 

You couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of you. He had his eyes closed, head tipped back leaning on the couch. His mouth had fallen open, low moans coming out with every breath. There was a slight tint of red on his cheeks. All you could think was _‘beautiful’_.

Jumin’s eyes opened, meeting yours. You looked away, realizing you had been caught staring. Still going up and down on his dick, your hands gripped his shoulders harder.

“You look so pretty, taking my cock so well,” Jumin hummed, placing his hands on your hips and beginning to guide you. You shuddered at the praise. “You know that?”

You whined, bouncing harder. Your ass came down hard on his thighs, making the room echo with smacks of skin hitting skin. You couldn’t help but shake your head at his comment.

“You’re doing so well, such a good girl. You’re my good girl.” Jumin leaned forward to catch your lips. Your hands made their way to cup his face, losing your rhythm as you got lost in the kiss. Your husband broke the kiss all too soon. 

With a growl, he tightened his hold on your hips and began thrusting upwards. You cried out, tensing up at the sudden change in speed.

“Jumin, please,” you gasped. He sped up, grunting with each thrust from pleasure and exertion.

“Tell me what you want.”

The coil in your lower gut quickly began to tighten—a sign that you were growing close. You knew your husband could tell, based off the feeling of your walls constricting and the sound of your moans raising an octave higher. Jumin’s speed to an agonizing slow pace. 

“ _Jumin_ ,” you whined loudly, trying to fuck yourself on him. His hold on your hips tighten, preventing you from moving much. 

“Say it,” he growled, snapping his hips up hard. Your breath hitched.

“Make me come, _please_.”

Like that, the speed was back tenfold. You screamed as your hands found his shoulders again, gripping onto anything to ground yourself to reality. You knew you weren’t going to last much longer.

Your moans grew louder again as one of Jumin’s hands made its way to your clit, rubbing small, fast circles. He was so good with his fingers, bringing you to release: like how this all started in the restaurant. Impossibly, his thrusts grew faster. He was determined to get you to your release sooner than him. 

All of a sudden, he pulled out and quickly picked you up by your hips. You shrieked as he threw you down on the couch, this time laying down. He climbed over you, wasting now time to push his thick cock back in you. The hand found its way to your clit again. Your eyes slipped shut as pleasure washed over you.

You could feel his rhythm faltering as Jumin’s breathing sped up. He began letting out small moans. You _loved_ when he was vocal; it turned you on so much. You felt your peak quickly rising.

“I’m going to c-come,” you whined, voice high and breathy. The hand that wasn’t working on your clit came to grip your hair. Jumin leaned down, lips grazing over your ear. 

“Come for me, kitten.”

His words combined with him pressing harder into your clit, as well as the slight tug on your hair, drove you over the edge. Your orgasm crashed into you as you screamed Jumin’s name. Your eyes squeezed shut, so hard that color swam behind your eyes. You went limp underneath your husband. 

You felt Jumin shudder above you, thrusts coming harder. He didn’t stop rubbing your clit, you began twitching at the overstimulation. You winced in pain and pleasure.

“Come on me… you own me, Jumin,” you said shyly. You knew it would get him off, and it was the truth.

“ _Jesus_ , (MC),” he groaned. He shuddered and quickly pulled out. Within a few strokes of his hand, he was painting your stomach with thick, white stripes. You watched his face carefully, contorting in pleasure. 

The room was quiet, excluding the sounds of both Jumin and your heavy breaths. You caught his eye, a small smile playing out on your face.

“What are you— _hey_!” 

You had quickly wrapped your arms around Jumin’s neck, pulling him down to you. He collapsed on top of you, making a mess out of him as his cum grew sticky between you. You couldn’t stifle the laughter that spilled out of you.

“You’re gross. Absolutely gross,” he groaned. Small chuckles continued to spill out of you.

“It’s _your_ cum,” you laughed, “anyway, take it as small payback for fingering me in front of the entire RFA.”

“ _You’re_ the one that got off on it.”

“It’s not like you didn’t!”

You both broke out in laughter. Your chest felt warm—you were absolutely in love with this man. You ran your hand back and forth through his hair as he snuggled his head into your neck.

“Well, I think we both need to shower now. Round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally part 2!! i'm not really happy with it but i couldn't stand the fact that i kept editing it and never posting it so,, hope it's alright. the ending is pretty silly. anyway tho, comments and feedback are always welcome! or if anyone has any requests with any other characters (from mystic messenger or like any anime or somethin) feel free to ask!
> 
> thanks everyone <33

**Author's Note:**

> ok so wow,, i finally wrote a fic and got the guts to post it!! this isn't technically the first fic i've written (i wrote a bit back in middle school on wattpad lmao), but this is the first one that i'm posting and think actually could have merit. any feedback would be great! also i have been thinking about a part 2 to this with jumin and MC gettin it on once they get back home from the restaurant, thoughts??
> 
> thanks everyone!


End file.
